MAFIA
by Ai Aoko
Summary: Maaf jika ada slh. diminta reviewnya untuk crita ini


Conan menatap langit-langit tenda tempat ia dan Detectif boys lainnya tidur. Ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan masalah cintanya dengan Ran. Walau sudah memberi tahu Eisuke Hondo bahwa ialah Shinichi, namun Eisuke tetap bertekad melamar Ran. Untungnya, Ran belum memberikan jawaban, tapi tetap saja Bu Eri memintanya menerima Eisuke ketimbang menunggu Shinichi yang belum jelas harapannya dan jua tak kunjung -tiba, terdengar rintihan seorang kakek-kakek. Mendengar rintihan itu, secepat kilat Conan Edogawa keluar dari tenda mencari sumber bunyi tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tampak pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut panjang pirangnya sedang menodongkan pistol ke seorang kakek yang tampak terluka. Meski baru melihat sosok Pria berambut pirang itu dari belakang karena mengintip dari semak-semak, namun Conan yakin pria itu adalah Gin.

"Pak tua, cepat kau beri tahu saja dimana bocah detektif itu", terdengar rekan Pria berambut pirang itu yang diyakini Conan sebagai Vodka. Mendengar itu, Conan merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Hidupmu memang harus berakhir disini saja", kata pria berambut pirang itu dingin.

"Tapi kak, apa tidak bahaya jika kita menggunakan pistol? gunakan saja racun mutakhir ini", kata rekannya dengan tertawa.

Conan tercekat, "Gawat, kalau sampai orang ini mengalami nasib yang sama denganku dan ketahuan denga organisasi brengsek ini, bisa-bisa..", Conan menahan amarahnya, betapa bencinya ia terhadap organisasi ini yang telah mengecilkan tubuhnya dan membuat ia bisa kehilangan Ran.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari oleh Conan Edogawa. seseorang tengah menghampirinya dari belakang. "Gyaaa" Conan setengah berteriak namun langsung membungkam mulutnya mengingat organisasi berada didepannya. Pria berambut pirang itu tampaknya tidak mendengar teriakannya. Tetapi ia juga bingung karena tadi merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Ia pun tetap memilih diam dan hendak meninggalkan kode jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Saat tengah membuat kode, ia merasakan pukulan pelan ke punggungnya, dengan mengaduh kesakitan Conan membalikkan badannya kesal walau sedikit harap-harap cemas mengingat dulu ia juga dipukul dari belakang ketika menyaksikan aksi jubah hitam ini. Dan betapa leganya Conan mendapati wajah dingin Ai yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", kata Ai. Dengan cepat Conan menarik Ai ke dalam semak-semak.

Mereka pun berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Hush! mengapa kau menyusulku?"

"Harusnya aku yang marah. Ayumi yang sadar bahwa kau tidak ada di tenda membangunkan kami semua. bikin repot saja!"

"Kau tidak tahu situasinya!"

"Situasi apa??"  
"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" Conan memandangi pria jubah hitam yang terlihat dari celah semak-semak.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku menemukan mereka", Conan tersenyum bersemangat. Ai tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Dasar bodoh! apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka. ayo kembali ke tenda!", Ai berbicara dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak, kau saja yang kembali. Lagipula, kau juga ingin kembali seperti semula kan?"

"Tidak!kembali sekarang!"

"Tunggu! aku mencium bau mereka, dengan wajah yang ketakutan! hahaha!", pria berambut pirang itu tertawa senang, sedangkan kakek-kakek itu tampak ksemakin ketakutan.

"Oh tidak!", kata Conan dalam hati sambil memikirkan cara untuk lolos.

Sedangkan Ai tampak diam ketakutan,

"Kita terjebak sekarang", bisik Ai. Conan melihat ke arah samping yang berlawanan dengan tempat Gin dan Vodka, tampak professor dan Detectif Boys lainnya sedang berjalan ke arahhya. Sedangkan Gin sedang berjalan ke arah semak-semak tempat ia berada. Conan terus berpikir-berpikir dan berpikir.

Tiba-tiba,

"Cut!!!!"

Conan langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Malam yang gelap itu langsung terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu.

"Dimana Saguru??", kata seseorang

"Maaf pak! Tadi ada telfon, katanya dia tak bisa kesini malam ini. mungkin besok.", jawab seorang penata rias

"Oke, kita lanjutkan besok pagi. semua bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Conan kebingungan, ia bisa melihat jelas sekarang ketika pria berambut pirang itu mulai menyingkir, tampak beberapa orang sedang memegangi kamera, dan pria berambut pirang itu jelas bukanlah Gin. Ia hanya memakai rambut palsu saja. Dan Conan menyadari bahwa mereka semua sedang shooting.

"Kau puas sekarang! ayo kita kembali.", ajak Ai yang melihat professor dan yang lainnya semakin mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu? jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Tentu!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?"

"Sudah jelas aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi", kata Ai dingin sambil mentap lurus ke depan. Conan hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Kemana saja kau Conan? keluar sendirian di tengah hutan begini", kata Ayumi.

"Iya, kau membuat kami semua repot saja!", tambah Mitsuhiko.

"Maaf.."

"Ya, seperti biasa jiwa detektifnya mulai kambuh. Namun kali ini ia gagal", potong Ai misterius.

"Apa maksudmu Ai?", Tanya Ayumi bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. itu hanya lelucon", kata Conan sambil berkata dalam hati dan memelototi Ai, "Lelucon pedas dari seorang nenek-nenek berumur 64 tahun".

"Ayo kita harus cepat-cepat tidur. bukankah kalian ingin melihat shooting film MAFIA besok pagi?", kata Professor Agasa.

"YA!!", Ayumi Genta dan Mitsuhko sedikit berlari menuju tenda.

"Mengapa tak bilang kalau disini ada shooting film?", kata Conan setelah Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko berada agak jauh dari mereka.

"Maaf Shinichi! Ai bilang jangan katakan hal ini padamu dulu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tenang! tidak terjadi apa-apa!", jawab Conan sambil memelototi Ai yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan sangat tenang.

-maaf inilah kebiasaan saya yg selalu membuat crita dg 2 ending berbeda. krn suka keduanya. maka sy publish aja 22nya.-


End file.
